To love a Jinchuriki
by SoTotalyObsessedWifGaara
Summary: How can you love a demon? Simple...just accept him. When Gaara meets a girl just like himself, will the world as he claims it to be come crashing down around his ears for the second time? Or will he triumph over her absurdly two-faced personality?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey! This is me [obviously] and I posting this up...well...cause I want to... And people were having trouble finding it on Quizilla. But, if you _**have**_ read it, I changed some things here and there. Yeah, I do that. Big deal. Anyway...''. If there are any errors, anything that you would like to see done, Read, review and message me. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...But it would be sweet if I did. :p

...Now! On with my internal rants! [Somehow they start as rants but grow to be stories. Weird...] Have fun!

-----------

Roars of pain and anguish tear through the peaceful night air. A monstrous form appears on the horizon line. The villagers scatter, fleeing to the shelter built in the shadow of the surrounding cliffs. The elite shinobi make haste to reach the spot of destruction. Arriving in four-man squads, they yield in fright. Standing over countless bodies of foreign ninja, a young girl chuckles. Almost four, she's the source of the bloody massacre. She subconsciously manipulates the soft, sandy mineral surrounding her body; taking the form of wolf ears and multiple tails as it spread. Her face is contorted into a mask of pain and rage. The creature shrieked and flew into the woods, leaving behind a raging fire and the corpses of her enemies strewn about a well kept yard.

Dodging low branches and the projectiles issued by her pursuers, the girl unknowingly crossed the border between hers and a neighboring country. She traveled until the sounds of pursuit faded. Crouching under a fallen tree, she struggled to contain the demon that caused all the destruction. Slowly, the sand shield and the blood lust retreated, the only thing left was a small scattering of sand, still protecting the child. Shivering and whimpering, she huddled under the rotting roots of the once great oak; clutching a worn, but well made stuffed bear. She roughly scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to wipe away the tears. The back of her hand came off colored crimson. She reached up and wiped it off, seeing it as not her own. Then, without warning, she was roughly hauled up by a strong pair of hands to the tree with a knife at her throat. The sand flared up, pulsing with anger. The dark sky opened and both were drenched within seconds.

-----------

A/N: sorry it's so short. .||||


	2. Found

A/N: Ya, me again. The only thing I have to say is this:

1] R&R!!

2] I do not own Naruto...sadly...

3] GO, WOLF GIRL! GO!! w

Let the madness begin!

------------

Not showing even the slightest emotion, both stared at the other. The warm rain spattered the cold ground like old blood."What is your business here?"he asked abruptly, his voice muffled by the porcelain mask he wore. "Absolutely none of yours." the child countered coldly, her face blank. The older ninja stared at her, then slowly lowered her to the ground. He surveyed her, taking in her disheveled appearance. She glared up at him with hate filled eyes, her stiff and ready stance, the stuffed bear she held tightly to her chest. It occurred to him that she looked just like Rin, but the ears threw him off. A small set of black-tipped wolf ears replaced those that a normal human would have. If he had looked behind her, the warrior was sure he would have seen a small tail, matching the color patterns of her ears. The shinobi sighed and sat cross-legged on the wet ground and offered the child a packet of crackers.

She stared at them, surprised. "Who are you?" she whispered, ignoring the small package as if it was poisoned, and knelt to the ground. He removed his mask slowly, not wanting the girl to startle. "Hatake Kakashi. How did you get all the way out here? I've never seen you in Konoha before." The girl shuddered violently and sneezed. "My name is Yuki. I live...No. I lived in Iwa. I-I was chased out." she replied shakily. "Ah." Kakashi sighed. "And, I suppose, that it has nothing to do with those ears?" he hinted, nodding to her. "Uh huh. Not a thing to do with it." Yukiko replied, looking away into the darkness. "I've heard reports on you. Shuurajou no Yukiko, am I correct? You are a half breed. Half wolf, and half wind demon. If approached, proceed with caution. Also a host to the...Kyubi no Urufu... " The girl stiffened."Why am I only known as a monster!?" She leapt up and shouted, scaring a few birds from their nightly perches. "I'm a demon, I know! But I'm sick of being acknowledged as such!" Kakashi noticed her eyes changed from a dark sapphire to a bright, amber-flecked gold. The small child's ears laid flat against her skull, her tail lashing angrily. She clenched her fist and snarled, showing abnormally large, and lethally sharp, fangs. The older ninja stood and placed a hand on the enraged girl's shoulder. She looked up, scowling. "Come with me. You'll catch cold if you stay out in the rain like this." The girl only nodded, and the shinobi led her back to his village. As they walked, a small trickle of sand twined itself around her leg, winding itself around her. The little blonde ignored it completely, only looking ahead with a carefully blank stare; her legs stiff in their movement. The silver-haired shinobi shook his head sadly and continued walking, matching his "captive's" brisk pace.


	3. Wolf meets Leaf: Decisions made

A quiet knock echoed in the spacious room. The old man at his desk looked up sharply to see a captain of the ANBU and a small child standing in the doorway. "Come in, captain. Who is this? And why are you here this late?"

The white-haired captain saluted. "Captain Hatake Kakashi, reporting. This is Yukiko, Hokage-sama. She is a refugee from Iwa." The old man looked to the little girl, who stared at the floor, her short blonde hair shielding her face. "Does she have a last name, Kakashi?" Yuki looked up and shook her head. "Shuurajou, sir." she whispered, holding the man's gaze with a hard stare.

The Hokage shook his head, a small frown creased his wrinkled brow. "How old are you, Yukiko? Where are your parents?" The girl's tail drooped and her ears went flat. "I'm four, sir. I'm turning five in January. I was originally born in Suna, my father is dead, but my mother currently is the Fourth Kazekage's personal assistant. Please, just Yuki. I do not go by the name of my birth anymore." The older man's frown deepened. "So then you have a parent to look after you." he stated simply.

Yuki nodded. "Though," she said slowly, her voice gaining confidence. "I'm not sure. I do have the pack, though I don't think they'll understand..." she trailed off, "My mother still hasn't forgiven me for my father's death. It wasn't my choice." She shuddered and sneezed, water flying in all directions. The hokage watched her tremble, her ears flat against her head; trying to figure out what should be done.

Kakashi saw his dilemma. The girl had relatives, but most likely didn't have anything to do with her. She was too young to stay on her own, no matter how capable she seemed. She was too unstable to be sent to an orphanage, she'd probably massacre them. "Maybe, Hokage sama, a team could escort her to Suna, and have her mother decide what to do with her. That should work." Kakashi offered.

Yuki looked up at him strangely, her eyebrow raised high. "You think my mother would care? If you do, then you are a fool." she chuckled, her laughter somewhat pained. "My mother never cared a lick. The only thing that keeps her from hunting me down is my father. He sacrificed his life to save me. And I don't think she want's to make that in vain. But if I am injured or am threatened with death, she won't stop me. She won't help. Thats just how it is."

The hokage's brow creased still more, his frown more pronounced. He then looked to Kakashi and nodded. "You may take her alone or you may take a chunin with you. I would suggest Umino Iruka, he's pretty good with younger children. You may take leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed, Captain."

Kakashi saluted and lead the small blonde out of the office. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, shook his head sadly. _To leave a child in such a state...it's a disgrace...Leading a small child's mind into the vast dark hells of loneliness...Forcing her to fend for herself at four...What has the world come to?_

_---------_

A/N: at least it's longer! Next time: Yuki kun goes to Suna! Yay! Who will she meet there! O.o?


End file.
